This invention relates to a traffic warning light, and more particularly to a portable traffic warning light which may be utilized by construction workers during road construction or repairs or which may be utilized by traffic officers warning oncoming traffic of an emergency ahead. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable traffic warning light which may be placed at a desired location on the road facing oncoming traffic, and energized so as to display flashing lights and displaying a message, such as SLOW or STOP to oncoming traffic.
In recent years, a variety of traffic warning devices have become known and reference may be had to the following U.S. Patents for a description of these prior art traffic signalling devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 172,026, 2,669,705, 2,717,376, 2,829,362, 2,838,744, 2,885,539, 2,903,688, 2,941,185, 2,975,412, 3,161,853, 3,622,980, 3,867,718, and 4,253,415.
Generally, these prior art traffic warning signal devices worked well for their intended purposes, but many of them did have certain shortcomings. For instance, oftentimes these devices did not clearly display information to oncoming traffic that may be approaching the construction or accident site at a rapid rate of speed such that oncoming drivers could readily ascertain what precautionary measures to take. Also, it was found to be sometimes highly desirable to be able to display messages in the form of words rather than merely flashing arrows or the like. Still further, it was found highly desirable to be able to adjust the height of the flashing light unit so that it would be most visible to the oncoming traffic, depending on the highway conditions and terrain. Yet, a number of these prior art traffic signalling devices were not readily height-adjustable.